


Hotel Walls

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Gay Endemol Island, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, ¬u¬
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Richard and Xander's Gay Endemol Island Holiday. Richard releases some pent up tension while listening to Xander take a shower. ¬u¬<br/>Yes, I went there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Walls

Richard flopped back against the hotel bed, shirt already unbuttoned from the heat. It had been a long day of filming, and Richard could never quite stop his eyes from roaming over to Xander. Couldn’t quite stop his heartbeat quickening, the slight swelling of his arousal as he let his mind wander. But now Richard’s mind was free to wander wherever it pleased. He rested his head back against the pillows as he leisurely heeled his shoes of his feat, which dangled over the edge of the bed. Stretching his arms over his head, he waited for the soft sound of running water from the other side of the wall.

He would, of course, never tell Xander of his adjustments to the sleeping arrangements. Moving their rooms together, sharing a bathroom. It was surely just a happy coincidence. Hearing Xander enter the shower, the telling pitch change of the pattering water as a body moved to block the spray, Richard’s hands moved to his belt. He took his time, Xander often remained in the shower until the pads of his fingers wrinkled, and Richard liked to be at least half-hard before he removed his trousers. Although, his imagination had already done a good job there.

Thumbing open the buttons and deftly unfastening the zip, Richard slid one hand under the loose fabric, moving to gently cup his growing erection. He let out a soft sigh as he thought of Xander’s hand replacing his own, slowly stroking. He wriggled the rest of the way out of his trousers, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pulling them back to reveal his hardening cock. This was their third night staying on the island, and the third time Richard had taken himself in his hand while picturing the naked body which was currently just the other side of the wall behind his head. He removed his glasses, discarding them on the sheets beside him and closed his eyes.

Listening to the sound of the shower, it was all too easy to see the water tumbling over Xander’s back, splashing onto his thighs trickling down over his nicely rounded backside. Richard flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, grunting quietly as he imagined opening the door which led from his room to their shared bathroom.  
He doubted that Xander would have thought to lock it.  
Imagined quietly undressing and stepping into the shower cubicle, pressing a startled Xander against the wall and kissing him deeply. He’d let his hands move down Xander’s soft body, pulling their hips together as his tongue pushed past his sweet lips. He could almost feel Xander’s hard erection against his own. He began stroking rhythmically, allowing his pace to quicken and biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. If the walls were thin enough for Richard to clearly hear Xander’s every movement, they would surely allow for his lustful moans. He began to wonder if Xander was straining to hear him. With such little distance between them it was hard to believe in his ignorance. 

_Could he know? ___  
Richard’s mind flittered back and forth between _‘how could he know?’ ___and _‘how could he not?’ ___

___Had he not once mentioned that he was in the habit of singing in the shower? There was no tune now, nor had there been the previous nights. Was he listening? Was he perhaps engaging in his own secret activity?  
At that thought Richard couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, the way his hips jerked as he pictured Xander with his hand stroking his own erection, head tipped back, mouth open, lips quirking upwards as he heard Richards faint moans. His reward. _ _ _

___If this was the case he was doing a much better job at keeping it quiet._ _ _

___With the last few strokes Richard imagined Xander’s hand in place of his, or his sweet mouth, even his tight hole, as he came.  
As if on cue, the patter of water ceased. It was only a short while before he heard the click of the light switch and quiet thud of the door as Xander left the bathroom, likely with no more than a towel around his waist. If that. _ _ _

___Richard stretched contentedly on the bed, hands reaching for the headboard. Despite feeling heartily sated as he lounged casually, he silently cursed himself for forgetting to acquire tissues beforehand. He’d have to be silent in his trip to the bathroom, lest Xander be affirmed of his victory._ _ _

___He knew._ _ _

___Smug bastard._ _ _


End file.
